POSSESSED
by meguhanu
Summary: updated. Sully is possessed with an evil spirit. Brian and Colleen are noticing that Sully is acting strange. They plan to figure out what's going on, but Sully won't stand for it. The solution: kill the kids.
1. Sully Selected

It was a dark and stormy night. At the Quinn residence in the woods, everybody was sleeping peacefully. No nightmares plagued any of their minds.

Brian, Colleen, Dr. Mike, and Sully were all sound asleep despite the storm outside. Then lightning struck a nearby tree next to the home.

An evil man's voice filled the air, "At last I am free!" it said.

"Now I need a body. Who should I take possession of?" it asked evilly.

It flew off into the distance. It stopped at the Quinn house and went inside. No doors were necessary, for this was an evil spirit.

It went from room to room. It saw a sleeping girl and boy.

"No," it said.

"They look too puny. I need a body with muscle."

It floated through the walls until it saw Sully.

"Now that is my kind of body," it said. It lied down into Sully's body. Sully jolted awake.

"What is this?" he whispered, careful to not wake his wife beside him.

The spirit replied "I'm taking a hold of your body. Don't try to resist. I am more powerful than you," it said.

Sully was now grunting and trying to fight the spirit. It was no use. The spirit had now complete control over his body.

The spirit smiled and looked at his hands. _Now the real fun begins, _he thought.

Morning came. It was beautiful sunny day. Brian and Colleen were already in school. Sully was up and already taking care of the animals. Dr. Mike came out and kissed her loving husband.

"Morning Sully," she said.

"Good morning my love," Sully replied as he kissed her as hard as he could, while dipping her down. Dr. Mike giggled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sully?" she asked.

_How did she know?, _the evil spirit thought.

"I like my new husband," she stated.

_Phew!_ It thought.

"I have to get to the clinic. I have a lot of patients today," she said.

"I'll see you tonight, dear," she said.

"Okay," said Sully.

Dr. Mike headed for the barn, tacked up her horse, and rode off into town.

In the afternoon, Brian cam home alone. Sully was in the barn tending to the horses.

"Brian!" he called. Brian stopped walking.

"Come here a minute," he said. Brian entered the barn confused.

"Yeah, Sully?" he asked. Sully looked at him in the eyes.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

Brian was still confused. "She went to meet someone at the creek," stated Brian.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Brian.

"No, she didn't," said Sully. "What are you going to do?" asked Brian stepping back.

Sully looked at him. "I'm going to get her," Sully replied.

"Sully, don't tell her I told you where she was, ok?" asked Brian.

"Sure, you're secret is safe with me," Sully stated. Sully got on his horse and rode off to the creek.

_Why did I have to ask that question? I don't have time for this. Why do I have to get her? Can't the little bitch take care of herself?_ the spirit thought while galloping bareback on the chestnut horse.

At the creek, Colleen and a boy were talking to each other.

"So, Mark," said Colleen.

"What do you think of me?" she asked. Mark looked at her lovingly,

"I think you're the most gorgeous girl in the town," he said. They leaned in and kissed. Little did they known they weren't alone.

"Colleen!" called out a voice. Colleen and Mark broke the kiss. "Sully?" Colleen asked.

He was sitting on his horse near the creek.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked him walking toward him. "

Never mind that," he said. "You're coming home, NOW." he said dismounting his horse.

"But," Colleen started.

"No buts!" Sully shouted. Colleen was scared a little. "Fine, just let me say good-bye to Mark," she said.

"Make it quick," said Sully crossing his arms. He watched them like a hawk.

Sully helped Colleen mount on his horse, then turning to Mark, giving him a glare that said "Don't even think about it."

Sully got on the horse and headed back to the house. Thoughts were flooding Colleens mind while riding home.

_I know I told Sully about this. How could he have forgotten? Unless, something has happened to him. Maybe ma should check him out. I'll ask her when she gets home. _

Sully and Colleen arrived home just in time for dinner.

After dinner, Colleen and Brian headed upstairs to do homework. Before Colleen could enter her room, Brian called her over to his room. Safely inside they sat down to talk. Brian started up the conversation.

"Was Sully acting weird today or was it just me?" he asked her.

"It wasn't you. I know I told him I was going to the creek, but he didn't remember. But then again, how did he know I was there?" she asked.

"I told him," Brian said. Colleen looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Brian," she said.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Actually, I'm kind of relieved. If you didn't tell him, imagine how much trouble I would be in right now," she finished.

"I think we better keep an eye on Sully," said Brian. Colleen nodded her head in agreement.

Before any one of them could say another thing, there was a knock on the door. Brian went and answered it. In the doorway, stood Sully.

He looked mad. Brian looked over at Colleen, who looked terrified. Sully entered the room and closed the door.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked them. Brian and Colleen said in unison "Nothing."

Sully gave them puzzling looks. "Alright," he said. He walked Colleen to her room and hugged her goodnight. Colleen smiled while she went to her own room.

_He never does that,_ Colleen thought while getting into bed.

Sully then headed over to Brian. Sully walked over to Brian, who was reading a book. "Goodnight Sully," Brian said while looking up from his book with a smile.

"Brian," he said.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"Can you help me out with a project tomorrow after school?" Sully asked. Brian looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure," Brian said.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow," Sully replied. He stood up and walked out the door.

_I'll get rid of the kid first, then I'll pressure the girl into telling everything I want to know. She seems like she's the smart one, _thought the evil spirit.

Sully entered the master bedroom. He saw Dr. Mike brushing her long hair. She looked like a Goddess. He went over to her and started to kiss her passionately.

"Sully, I'm too tired," she said. "Okay, some other time then," Sully said. He got into bed and fell asleep, with plans on how to kill Brian.


	2. Run For Your Life

Brian and Colleen didn't sleep well that night. Both had nightmares.

The next morning they both pretended everything was fine.

"Morning ma," Colleen said.

Dr. Mike looked over her shoulder, "Morning sweetheart," Dr. Mike said.

"What are you up to today after school?" Dr Mike asked.

"Nothing, really," replied Colleen.

"Do you need help at the clinic?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could use your help, what do you say?" asked Dr. Mike. Colleen nodded her head.

Brian finally woke up and rushed out the door without breakfast. He wanted to get to school and away from Sully. To be quite honest, Sully was getting scarier and scarier to both children.

Colleen was already waiting for Brian and both kids ran all the way to school. They made it just in the nick of time.

Colleen and Brian were both falling asleep in class.

"Colleen," whispered Brian. Colleen looked over to Brian. He looked pale and sick.

"Are you alright, Brian?" she asked.

"No, I'm scared. I have to work with Sully today after school," he said.

Colleen widened her eyes. "You be VERY careful Brian, do you hear me? Don't push him," she said with concern in her voice.

Brian nodded his head.

In no time, school was over.

Colleen and Brian exited the school and Brian saw Sully waiting outside. Colleen waved good-bye to Brian and headed for the clinic.

Brian got on Sully's horse with him and went to work. They were there in no time. It was really deep in the woods. It was dark, dank, and damp.

Brian and Sully dismounted. Brian looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked. Sully looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said walking into the woods.

"Wait for me," Brian said running up to his side.

"Brian, are you scared?" he asked.

"No," he said defiantly.

"Good, now come on," finished Sully. Brian had his doubts.

They had been walking for about 5 minutes when they came to what looked like a lightning struck tree.

"Whoa," said Brian.

"Yeah, you can say that again. It looks like it was hit by lightning," Sully answered.

"You know there is a story that goes with this particular tree," he said while touching the tree trunk.

"Really?" said Brian.

"Yeah, see a long time ago, in Colorado Springs, there was this man and his wife. Sometimes, the husband would get so mad, he'd hit his wife. One day it got out of hand and he killed her. When the townsfolk found out, they rallied against him and burned him. Before he died, he yelled to all the townspeople, 'I will have my revenge.' They spread his ashes around this tree." Sully finished the story.

Brian was speechless.

"One thing I forgot to mention was only lightning can release the evil spirit from within this tree," Sully said.

Brian had already figured it out.

"You're not Sully," said Brain backing away.

Fear was written all over Brian's face. Sully put on an evil smile.

"Very good kid," said Sully. Sully then started to walk towards Brian. Brian dashed into the woods, running for his life.

Brian had no idea where he was going, but it didn't matter, as long as he got away.

Out of breath, he stopped to catch his breath.

_I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with him! _his mind screamed.

He straightened up and continued to walk.

Just then a hand flew out from behind a tree and grabbed Brian by the neck. The hand was removed and an arm was wrapped around Brian's chest.

Another hand came up and in the hand was a huge bowie knife. The blade was placed at Brian's neck! Brian felt his back being pressed against a chest. He figured it was Sully, no not Sully, the evil spirit.

Brian gasped and closed his eyes tight while he whimpered in fear.

Sully's voice reached his ears.

"You didn't think you'd escape from me, did you?" he asked.

Brain whimpered.

"Now, don't worry, I can't kill you. You're mother would have a fit. Consider this a warning," he said.

"If you tell anyone about this, you and your beloved sister are dead," Sully threatened.

The knife dug into Brian's skin and left a little blood trail. "Got it?" he asked.

"Yes," Brian spit out.

"Good. Now come on," Sully said dragging Brian back to the horse.

As soon as the two got on the horse, Sully pulled the knife back, but still had his arms wrapped around the poor boy. Brian spent the remainder of the day in complete shock.

Once they got to the barn, Sully released Brian out of his arms. Brian very slowly walked into the house and right to his room. In the safe confinement of his room, he wept into his pillow.

Later in the evening, Colleen and Dr. Mike arrived home. Sully was waiting for them.

"Welcome home," he said with open arms. Dr. Mike took the advantage and rushed into his arms. Colleen looked at the two.

"Where's Brian?" she asked. Sully looked at her while still hugging Dr. Mike.

"He's in his room," he replied. Without a moments' notice, Colleen ran to Brian's room.

She entered and found Brian rocking himself back and forth on the bed. He looked even worse than when he did in school.

"Brian?" Colleen asked.

Brian looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Co-Colleen, he's… he's…" Brian choked out.

"What is it?" she asked, now scared out of her wits.

"Sully is possessed!"


	3. To The Library

Colleen felt like she was going to vomit.

"Are you sure, Brian?" she asked.

Her body was now shaking the whole bed.

"Yes," Brian said with tears in his eyes.

Colleen thought for a moment.

"Okay, we're going to have to exorcise this spirit. Any idea who it is that is possessing him?" she asked.

Brian then lifted his head up with hope in his eyes. He hugged Colleen. She was taken aback by her brother's sudden movement, but returned the hug.

"First thing tomorrow, we visit the library," whispered Brain into her ear, so no one could hear him.

"In the meantime, act like everything is natural, ok? Sully told me that he'd hurt you if I told you," Brian whispered.

Morning came. Brian kept his distance from Sully even though Sully kept shooting him looks all throughout breakfast. Colleen took Brian's advice and acted natural.

Dr. Mike had no clue what was going on, seeing how she was so overworked.

"You have a lot of patients today Ma?" asked Brian.

Dr. Mike sighed.

"Yes, sweetheart, but it'll be over soon. Then I can spend time with you," she finished.

Brian and Colleen exchanged worried glances. Sully caught this, but kept quite.

"It's alright, ma. Take your time or you're bound to make mistakes," said Colleen.

Dr. Mike gave her a loving look.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

She looked at the clock and gasped.

"I got to go, or I'm going to be late for my first appointment." She kissed her two children good-bye and gave Sully a very deep kiss.

_I'm going to miss those, _thought the evil spirit.

Then Sully looked over at the two kids and smiled. Then within a few minutes, you could hear retreating hoof beats going a mile a minute.

Brian and Colleen put their dishes in the sink then headed for the door. Brian put his hand on the door handle and opened the door, but not until Sully slammed it shut.

"Where are you two going?" he asked suspiciously.

"We…uh…we…we….have to-," Brian stuttered.

Colleen took over saying, "Sully, we have a report to do. It's worth three fourths of our final grade."

Sully thought it over in his head.

"Alright," he said. Colleen and Brian sighed deep inwardly.

"Be back before dark, ok?" he said. Brian and Colleen nodded their heads. They headed for the barn to get their horses.

Inside the barn, Colleen was breathless.

"That's definitely NOT Sully," she stated.

Brian nodded his head while tacking Taffy. Within a few minutes, both kids were off to the library to figure out how to exorcise the spirit and get the old Sully they loved back.

As soon as the two were gone, Sully went and got on his horse. He kicked him hard. "I'm going to find out what those two are up to," he said to himself as the horse took off at a full speed gallop.

Brian and Colleen made it to the library. They rushed inside. Thankfully, no one was around. They closed the door quietly and put up the "CLOSED" sign.

"Ok, Colleen you look up exorcising the spirit and I'll check the newspaper," Brian said.

Colleen looked at him.

"Why do you need a newspaper?" she asked him.

"Sully told me that after he killed his wife, the townspeople burned him, so it'll be in the old newspapers," he explained.

"Oh!" Colleen exclaimed. A few minutes passed. Then a half hour passed. Then an hour had passed.

Sully meanwhile, was watching them from the window.

"A project huh? Yeah right," he said. He snuck over to the back door. As quietly as a mouse, he entered the library. Both children had been reading and didn't hear him come in.

"Finally!" exclaimed Brian. He had finally found what he was looking for.

"You found it?" asked Colleen.

"Yes," said Brian, pulling out a rather old looking newspaper.

He read aloud to Colleen, _"31 year old Tom Wells was burned alive this afternoon after killing his wife in their home in Colorado Springs. Judging by the wounds on her body, it looked like she was stabbed to death. The murder weapon, a Bowie Knife, was found lying next to her body. On Tom's clothes was her blood. Tom Wells was found guilty of 1st degree murder for killing his own wife,"_

Brian finished with sigh.

"So he did kill her," Colleen said.

"Yeah. We're dealing with a killer," said Brian.

He gathered up his newspapers and headed to put them back. Sully was pissed off. He would get his revenge on these two brats and the town.

Colleen continued to read on. Sully saw this as the perfect opportunity to get his revenge on the brats. He crept up behind Colleen and grabbed her roughly around the neck. She let out a huge scream. She called out for her brother: "BRIAN!" Brian heard her scream and came running. When he turned the corner, the sight he saw would forever haunt him.


	4. Help

**Possessed **

**Chapter 4**

Brian turned the bookshelf corner and saw Colleen on the floor, her hand over a wound that was bleeding. Brian looked up and saw that Sully stood over Colleen like a wolf protecting its' prey from other predators.

In his hand was his bowie knife, the edges of it red with Colleens' blood. He had sliced her.

Colleen looked at Brian, her eyes pleading for him to help her. All she could do was whimper from fear and pain.

"What do you think you are doing here, my dear boy?" asked Sully.

Brian was speechless from fright and shock.

"You see, I thought I told you to keep quiet," said Sully advancing towards Brian.

"You are not the boss of me. You are not my father. You aren't even Sully," said Brian.

Sully smiled.

"You figured it out," said Sully stopping his advance.

"Now that you know, I'm afraid neither of you can live," he said.

Brian knew what this meant.

"I think not," said Brian and he bolted to the door.

Colleen and Sully were both taken aback by Brian's reaction.

"Brian," whimpered Colleen.

Brian shut the door shut and ran into the woods.

Colleen rested her head down in the pool of blood beneath her, hurt from the wound and from being left behind by her brother.

Sully sheathed his knife and turned to Colleen, still cowering on the floor.

"Looks like your brother doesn't love you as much as you thought," he said as he attempted to scoop her up in his arms bridal style.

Colleen was losing blood fast and didn't even bother to try to fight him.

Soon enough she was dosing in and out of consciousness.

"Where am I?" she managed to mutter out.

She swaggered back and forth while Sully carried her out the back door and onto the back of his horse that he had whistled for. He and Colleen were headed into the woods towards the old house that was once his.

"What are you doing?" asked Colleen.

Sully didn't answer any of her questions. He put her on the back of the horse first then got on behind her, making sure he held her tight while the horse trotted into the woods.

No one on the main street knew of the danger going on behind the buildings.

Colleens head drooped backwards onto Sully's shoulders while the horse trotted on.

_It's too bad. This girl is quite a looker, _thought the evil spirit now identified as Tom Wells.

He looked at her body, her long brunette hair, and her face with her beautiful eyes, which were currently shut.

Brain was smart. He hid in the woods and followed Sully and his sister through the woods, making sure to keep his distance.

While stalking Sully, Brian made sure to know where he was. And he definitely knew. Sully took him to the same place not twenty four hours ago.

"He's going back to the house and the tree," said Brian in a whisper.

Brian rushed back the way he came. There was no way he could take on Sully all by himself. He'd be sliced apart in no time.

Brian went to get some help. Cloud Dancing was the only one he could trust to help with the situation.

As Brian went for help, Sully reached the house. He dismounted his horse and grabbed Colleen, making sure she was still alive.

He put her down on one of the burnt boards of his previous home. Looking up into the sky, he noticed it was getting darker and darker.

Colleen didn't say anything. She had fallen into a deep sleep due to blood loss. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she would surely die. Her body started to shiver, but nothing could be done about that.

"There's no need to tie you up. It doesn't look like you're going to be going anywhere seeing as how you're so weak," said Sully whispering in Colleens' ear.

Sully looked at himself up and down. Colleens' blood had stained his clothing

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," said Sully.

The wind had started to pick up and thunder rumbled overhead, signaling a storm was going to hit any minute.

Brian had managed to track down Cloud Dancing thanks to the old Sully showing him all their spots.

"Cloud Dancing!" panted Brian, almost tripping on his own feet.

Cloud Dancing got up from his position near the fire he had made and caught Brian in his arms.

"Brian, what's going on?" he asked.

As Brian explained the situation, Cloud Dancing listened intently.

At the end of the conversation, Cloud Dancing got up, put out his fire, while he and Brian ran to free Sully and Colleen, all the while, getting soaked from the rain that had started to come down from the heavens.

"You believe me?" asked Brian while running by Cloud Dancing.

"You have never given me any reason not to," said Cloud Dancing as they neared their destination.


	5. Exorcism

Brian had reached Cloud Dancing. It wasn't easy. The weather wasn't on his side.

One minute it was sunny and the next there was a thundershower. Brian ran up to him panting and soaking wet.

Cloud dancing was surprised to see the boy.

"Everything alright Brian?" he asked Brian shook his head. All Cloud Dancing could make out was "Sully (pant)," "possessed (pant)," and evil spirit, (pant)."

Cloud Dancing widened his eyes.

"Brian are you sure?" the Indian asked. Brian showed him the scar on his neck that Sully had threatened him with his bowie knife.

"Where did this come from?" asked Cloud Dancing touching the scar.

Brian sat down with Cloud Dancing. He explained the whole story very slowly, but left nothing out.

"Now he has Colleen somewhere and I don't know where. Please I need you to help me!" cried Brian breathlessly.

"Let's go," said Cloud Dancing. Both got up and went to where Brian had last saw Sully.

After finding the horse prints, Cloud Dancing started to track down Sully. The prints led deep into the woods. Even if it was raining, the prints were still kind of fresh.

About 25 minutes later, they found a burnt down house. Sully was leaning against a tree sleeping, his horse was grazing near the edge of a stream nearby, and Colleen was tied up lying down on her side in the middle of the old house still knocked out. The rain still hadn't stopped.

"What's the plan now?" whispered Brian. Cloud Dancing sighed. "Well, it's you he wants…so here's what we are going to do," Cloud Dancing whispered.

After about 2 minutes whispering, Brian nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay go," said Cloud Dancing. Brian snuck out of the woods and past the spot where Sully was sleeping. Brian crept over to Sully's horse, grabbed the reins, and mounted on his back.

Cloud Dancing came out of the woods, grabbed Colleen, and snuck back into the woods silently but fast. Brain watched Cloud Dancing do his job, then it was time for Brian to do his. Brian easily nudged the horse with his heels and rode off leaving Sully alone on the clearing.

_Success! _Brian's mind screamed.

The horse was now cantering towards the trail that supposedly led back to town. The horse then stopped. He snorted.

"What is it boy?" asked Brian looking around to see what was spooking the horse. Out of the dense forest stepped Sully, looking rather pleased.

"Well done," he said.

Brian turned the horse around and kicked him hard, the horse bolted forward with incredible speed.

"Faster, boy!" Brian yelled. His voice was muffled by the sound of a huge crash of thunder. The horse reared up on his hind legs and Brian fell onto the muddy ground. The horse bolted into the sanctuary of the wet woods.

Brian was alright, except for being wet and muddy. Sully walked up the boy with a grin.

"Get up,' he said. Brian didn't move; he was too petrified to move.

"Have it your way," Sully said. The man grabbed the poor, wet, frightened boy. Brian grunted.

"Time to join your sister," he said. Sully turned around and found no sign of Colleen. _The boy, _he thought.

"Alright kid, Where is your sister?" he asked. Brian looked at him and smiled.

"She's safe," is all he said. "She can't be too far," said Sully.

Cloud Dancing had retreated into the woods with a still unconscious Colleen. He was waiting for Brain to come, but it had already been 5 minutes.

"How long does it take to meet here? And he has a horse!" he said. Then Cloud Dancing heard Sully's voice.

"Come out come out wherever you are, of your brother dies!" he called.

Around the corner of the path came Sully and Brian. Sully had a tight grip on Brian's arm.

_Brian! Oh spirits above, protect that boy, _thought the Indian.

"I'm going to count to three and if you're not out here by the count of three, I'll kill the boy!" he yelled while taking out his bowie knife. Brian gasped.

"No Colleen! Stay where you are! Don't come out!" yelled the scared boy.

Sully yanked on Brian's arm. Brian felt the cool nip of the blade beneath his neck, just like before. He also felt the death like tight grip of Sully's arm around him.

"One!" called Sully.

"Two!" he yelled. Brian closed his eyes and awaited the blow to come.

"Three!" he yelled. He dug the blade into Brian's skin and then lightning flashed with the silver gleam of the blade.

"NO!" called Cloud Dancing who had come out of his hiding spot.

Brian whimpered.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sully.

"An old friend of the real Sully," Cloud Dancing said.

"So, you went to get help, huh? And even after I told you not to. I swear sometimes kids never listen" said Sully looking down to the boy's head.

"Let him go," said Cloud Dancing.

"Lose the knife," Sully said. Cloud Dancing put his hand at his side and took out his own knife.

Sully smiled and put the blade even closer to Brian's throat. The boy whimpered. If the bowie knife went any deeper in Brian's neck, he would be dead.

Cloud Dancing dropped the knife into the ground.

"That's good, now give me the girl," said Sully.

"No," said Cloud Dancing.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," said Sully. He took the blade away from Brian's neck and sliced a little vertical cut across his cheek. Brian screamed at the pain. The knife was then put back at his throat.

Then what happened next shocked everyone. Lightning flashed the ground right near the three guys. The ground shook. Sully let go of Brian and fell backwards. Brian was caught by Cloud Dancing who took Brian into his arms.

Out of the muddy ground came a woman. She looked like a mud monster. Her long brown hair flew in the wind of the storm. Her slim body was covered in mud.

She opened her eyes and stared at Cloud Dancing and Brian who stared back. She then looked at Sully. Sully looked back at her.

"No! It can't be! I killed you!" he said.

The woman walked over to Sully and kneeled down. She kissed him on the lips. The Earth started to swallow her and Sully. Sully recoiled in panic.

"No! I won't go back! I can't!" he said trying to get out of the mud that was sucking him down. He was thrashing and kicking in the mud hole.

"It's no use," the woman spoke.

"You're coming with me and this time I'll make sure you don't ever hurt anyone again," she spoke.

The Earth then swallowed him. All was quiet, until Sully's body was thrown out. Brian and Cloud Dancing stepped back a little scared.

"Sully?" asked Brian approaching him slowly.

"Brian-," said Cloud Dancing. He let the boy go over, but just in case, he picked up his knife.

Sully slowly opened his eyes.

"Brian?" he asked.

"Is it really you Sully?" Brian asked a little skeptical.

"It's me I'm back," Sully said.

"How can I be sure?" asked the boy.

"Okay, you're horse's name is Taffy, that's Cloud Dancing, and I love you," he said.

Brian cried. "Oh, Sully!" said the boy throwing his arms around his father figure.

"You're back. You're safe," he said.

Sully slowly got up with Brian's help.

"Welcome back my friend," said Cloud Dancing hugging a still muddy Sully.

"It's good to be back. I know I was possessed. I tried to take control of my body, but that spirit was just too strong," he finished.

"Let's not speak of it ever again," said Brian.

Sully went over to Colleen and woke her up. Of course Colleen was scared, but then Brian and Cloud Dancing said that it was fine and that their Sully was back. She of course gave Sully a huge hug.

Then all of them went their separate ways. Sully, Colleen, and Brian, still mud soaked headed for the homestead and Cloud Dancing went back to his teepee.

It was a long walk back, but it gave Sully a chance to apologize for what he had done.

"But that's not the point! You didn't do it! Tom Wells did!" Colleen screamed while stopping in the middle of the path.

"Was that the name of the spirit that took control of me?" asked Sully.

"Yes," said Colleen and Brian in unison.

"I see, well, it's over now so let's go home," he said.

At the homestead, Dr. Quinn was in a panic about Sully, Brian, and Colleen. Matthew kept reassuring her that they were fine.

There was a sign of hope when they came from around the corner and to home.

Dr. Mike ignored the fact that it was raining and went out to hug her family. Dr. Mike hugged her children first, then Sully.

She jumped on him. Sully toppled over into the mud on the ground. Everybody laughed at this. Then the rain let up and a beautiful rainbow appeared over the house.


	6. Family Secret

**Possessed**

**Chapter 6**

"-And that's what happened," said Sully. Dr. Mike and Matthew were silent. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Brian," said Dr. Mike. "It' okay, I mean think about it, who would believe a story like that?" he asked. Everyone chuckled at that.

"I believed you," said Colleen. "You had the cuts to prove it," she said. "CUTS!" screamed Dr. Mike. She immediately was all over Brian then she saw the knife cuts on his neck. "You were about it be killed!" she screamed then she looked to Sully. "I know it wasn't you, but still-," she frowned.

Sully embraced her. "I'm just glad everyone is safe. I'm glad that you didn't do you know, with him," whispered Sully. Everyone giggled. "Let's keep this a secret from the town, okay?" asked Sully. Everyone nodded. "Then it's a family secret," said Sully.

THE END


End file.
